New Beginnings
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Rachel takes over her parents farm, knowing that she is responsible enough to look after herself. Her parents believe she can run a farm. That's until Rachel realizes not only can she run a farm, and be responsible, but she didn't know that she could fall in love as well. Rated T just in case.


I rummaged through my closet, pulling out one of the biggest suitcases I had. Trust me, I wasn't just bringing a suitcase along with me. I had a couple bags. One had a pink background with letters that read "Girly Girl!" Which my mother gave to me when I was only 5. Well I'm nineteen now, which I have no idea why I haven't bought a new bag. I looked around my empty room, drawers open, with nothing resting inside of them. Seeing my room empty like this made me ache inside. I was moving. Moving to a place far far away from where my home is now. But I was given a farm. I wasn't going to turn down the oppourtunity of living one of the best experiences a girl my age probably could ever live.

I leaned against my door, examining my room one last time. It had a bright pink wall, which I guess you can say is neon. I loved my room. And I was leaving it. Then I heard someone come behind me, stroking the top of my pure blonde hair. I turned around to see my mother.

"You know this is something you've waited for all your life, right sweetheart?" She said.

"Yeah." I said in a quiet voice, turning back around to my room.

I walked over to grab my bags, as I heard a car horn. I looked out my window to see my dad, waiting in the car with his hand over his face. I hope he wasn't hurt that I would be leaving home already. I turned around, facing my mom as I saw a tear stream down her cheek. I walked over wrapping my arms around her, giving her a hug that must of lasted for a whole minute.

"Go." She said. "Don't leave your father waiting." She whispered to me.

I nodded, holding back the tears that I would soon release, if I heard my mom say another word to me. I slowly walked out of my house, with all of my bags in my hand. I looked at my house for the last time,then walked up to my fathers car opening the rusty car door. The car started as we began to start driving. It was quiet for a while. My dad didn't really say anything to me, but I could see he was hurting by the look on his face. My parents gave me the farm. They wanted me to do this. But why wasn't he speaking to me about it?

"Dad..Please speak to me." I said.

His face went still, looking straight at the road.

"What did I do to make you not speak to me? If you don't want me to go, then stop now before this situation gets even worse." I said looking at him with a straight face.

"Rachel. I don't hate you." He said.

"You wanted me to do this. Why are you avoiding the situation of this then?" I said.

"Your leaving home at Nineteen Rachel. I know you're an adult. I gave you the farm because I know your responsible enough. Your my little girl." He said with a strong voice.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wanted him to stop the car, so I could give him a hug. I love my Dad. I don't like seeing him like this. I looked out the window, looking up at the blue sky, with the sun reflecting off of the window. I've always loved the outdoors. Maybe that's why I took this oppourtunity to live in a farm. I know my parents are happy for me. I know my Dad is feeling regretful right now.

"You can always come visit home you know. Anytime." I heard my father say.

"Of course. I'll visit whenever I can." I said to him. A smile grew on his face as he looked over at me. I smiled at him.

1 hour passed by. I could see the farm from a short distance. I felt my heart race up. This was truly a new beginning for me. I was excited in a way I couldn't even describe. I felt the car slightly pull to a stop. I looked at my Dad as he looked at me, with a little smile. We both walked out of the car, giving each other a big hug.

"Be good ok. No boyfriends. I'll track him down." He whispered to me.

I gave a little laugh, resting my head on my fathers chest. I would miss my Dad. I always remembered coming to the farm and Echo town with him when I was 11. But now it was like It would just be me, left on the farm without any of my parents. I started to cry, hugging my dad even tighter. He put his hands on my shoulders looking down at me.

"You know I love you. You're my little girl. That's why I was regretting giving you this farm. Because I didn't want to loose you."

"I'll always be your little girl." I said wiping away my tears.

My dad walked back to the car, waving goodbye to me. I mouthed "I love you" while he did the same thing. I watched him drive away into a distance where I couldn't see him anymore. I stood before Echo town. The beautiful green grass, the tall trees, and the people all around just completed it. I saw all kinds of people wandering around there, who didn't seem to notice me. I looked around to see everyone walking in different directions, smiles on thier faces, and all walking at different paces. The last time I was here was when I was 11. The village was so empty then. But now theres so many more places to see. A smile grew onto my face as I spotted my farm from the west. It was exactly how I remembered it. A red roof, brown wood, which seemed to be breaking off, and the barn right in the corner. I could feel the excitement inside of me, just aching to let it all out and just walk around, breathing in that fresh, country air that I've been waiting to smell, and see for the longest time. I ran into my house, throwing my bags and suitcase onto my bed. I noticed that my parents bed, was removed. There was only one single bed now, and that was for me. I noticed on my bedside table was a photo of my parents and I, in a beautiful white frame, with a design going around the edges. I could feel my tears returning back, but held them back in. I placed the photo back on the table. I walked outside of my farmhouse, to see a little kitten wandering around my field. I didn't know if it was a stray or not, so I walked up to the little kitten. She had grey fur, with a white stripe going down her back. She was one of the most beautiful kittens i've ever seen. I reached a hand out to the little thing, as she looked at me with the most innocent eyes.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you. Come here." I said in a soft voice.

The little kitten began to walk up to me giving a little "Meow". I carefully picked her up, as she began to play with my hair. I gave a little giggle as I began to cuddle her. She was extremely soft. But what got me wondering the most is where she came from. I continued to hold her, as I saw someone walk up to me. He had orange hair, and was wearing blue pants, rolled up just under his knee. He smiled at the sight of me holding the little kitten.

"You found her huh? She just jumped out of my arms, and apparently now in yours!" He said to me.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Is she yours? I'm sorry its just.."

He inturrupted me with a little laugh.

"Haha no it's alright. She just got away from all the others. I run a pet shop so I guess she just figured to jump out of my arms and run off. I'm Rod by the way." He held out his hand to shake mine.

I put the little kitten down, and shook his hand.

"I'm Rachel. I just moved here, so you probably have no idea who I am." I said with a little smile.

"That's alright." He said picking up the kitten. "If you need a tour I'd be happy to give you one." He said.

I hesitated, giving it a little thought. I know I've already been here, but there were so many things here now, that I didn't know what some stuff was. I accepted his offer, as we began to walk around the town.

"Well that over there is the General Store" He said pointing in the upper north corner. "And over on that way is the Hair Salon. You can pretty much find anything here if you look at the sign Rachel." He said.

"A hair salon? Wow this town has improved the last time I was here." I said to him.

He laughed. "Yeah the stylist is a old childhood friend of mine. Want me to introduce you to him?" He asked.

"Um I suppose that's alright." I said.

We began our way to the hair salon. Rod opened the door, greeting his friend as he gestured towards me.

"Allen this is Rachel. She just moved here so I'm giving her a little tour."

"Ah. Rod, are you sure you're not just putting the moves on this little girl?" He said walking towards me.

"I am not a little girl." I said giving him a evil eye.

"He likes to get on everyones nerves sometimes." Rod whispered to me.

"I can tell she doesn't like me already! How cute." Allen said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his remarks.

"I think it's time I should get to sleep. It's pretty late already." I said to Rod.

"Well let me walk you home!" He said.

We left the salon. It was much quieter at night here than it was in the city where I used to live. I looked up at the stars in the sky which made the moment even better for me. I always used to stargaze with my mother at night here, and it was fantastic. I would always point out different shapes the stars would make all together. I remember my mother pointing at certain ones saying that one of those stars is one of our family members looking down on us. So that's what I always thought.

"The stars shine much brighter in the country than the city don't they?" I said to him.

"Yeah. They really are beautiful. I've always loved it here. Even though I just moved here a month ago, it already feels like home you know?" He said to me.

I turned to face him, face to face.

"I know exactly what you mean by that. This place has always been a second home to me. I used to visit my farm here all the time with my parents. But I guess it's just me now living here. But I love it." I said.

We both smiled at each other. He still had the cat in his other arm which sort of made me giggle a bit. I pet the kitten one last time before I went into my house.

"Don't runaway again alright?" I said in a little cute voice. I waved goodbye to Rod, and went inside.

My first day here, all by myself went way better than I thought it would. Even though I only met one person, I loved it. I guess you could say this is truly A New Beginning for me. and it's going to be a great one. Well..Atleast I hope it will be.


End file.
